


"Dent" You Say?

by dachenabritta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Truth Serum, dent means tooth in french btw, getting wisdom teeth out sucks, its a dental fic, literally the dumbest reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachenabritta/pseuds/dachenabritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting her wisdom teeth out wasn't really a problem for Marinette. It was a problem from a certain blonde who noticed how swollen both his partner and classmate both were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dent" You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. enjoy

Marinette knew it was unavoidable. She was dreading it for months, and when it had finally escaped her mind, the thought squirmed its way back into her head. She was about the right age and it was better to do it sooner than later. Now would hurt less than later.

She was getting her wisdom teeth out.

Even though many of her friends had asked if fifteen was still too young, her dentist had greatly encouraged her getting them out this year. She would only be on bed rest for a day or two but, the swelling was going to be the worst part. It was better than them being full grown and being out for close to a week.

Of course the day of started miserably, with no food and a “relaxing” drug she took when she woke up first thing in the morning, which only caused her ongoing headache to worsen. The IV for the surgery wasn’t going in correctly and the assistants were having a bit of trouble with the surgical tools getting cleaned. Where was her good luck when she needed it?   
The procedure lasted only about forty five minutes and Marinette was out the whole time, not remembering anything when she woke up. She was able to walk out of the office and plop into the car, muttering about how shiny the car looked

While her parents drove her home from the oral surgeon, Marinette wiggled around in her seat, cottons swabs in her mouth, an ice pack around her head, and piped out,  
“Um, Mama?”  
Sabine turned around in her seat to face the drugged out Marinette. “Yes, dear?”   
“I, uh, have a big sa-, no, secret to tell you.”  
“And what would that be?”  
Marinette swung her head back and forth, rubbing her neck and sticking her tongue out a bit, while she chose her choice of words. The ice sloshed a bit as she moved.  
“I, uh” she babbled “may be, sorta Ladybug. The one in the red spandex suit.”  
Sabine turned away and giggled a bit, but then turned back to face her.  
“I bet you are sweetie. Do you fight bad guys and swing on a yoyo?”  
“Yes!! It’s magical too! And it never, ever, ever, ever...”  
Marinette started trailing her “evers” while her eyes wandered around the car until she finally stopped at “runs out of string.”  
“Well, that is just lovely. We’re almost home and you can go back to sleep.”  
Marinette just smiled and continued to gaze out her window. 

Marinette was able to go back to school the following Monday, but the evidence of her surgery was very prominent. Her cheeks had swelled to the size of golf balls, and yellow and purple bruises grazed her jaw and chin. She hadn’t patrolled that weekend, nor was there an akuma attack, so she hadn’t worried about physical activity. 

Entering her class, Marinette plopped down in her usual seat while Alya made her way up the classroom stairs. She winced as Alya held her cheeks with both hands and turned Marinette’s puffy face towards her.  
“I know you’re in pain, but you look just like a chipmunk! You’re so cute Mari!”  
“Shanks.  
The boys were the next one to come into the classroom and immediately stopped in front of their desks to stare at chubby cheeked Marinette. Their mouths a little agape, Nino was the first one to speak.  
“What happened Marinette? Did you get into a bar fight?”  
She shook her head furiously as she held down her cheeks to speak, but Alya was quicker.  
“Nah, just her Wisdom teeth out. I don’t think her gums are reacting too well.”  
Pressing her cheeks down she sputtered out,”Yea, I should’ve been way less swollen today, but I guess I was too tiny for the medication, so it’s not working out so well”.  
She breathed out, exhausted after talking so much. Adrien just studied her cheeks a bit and then said, “Well, I hope you feel better!”  
Marinette sheepishly smiled as class began.

Patrol was Tuesday night, and even though she was still horribly swollen, she knew she had to go check on things and see Chat. They hadn’t made contact in almost a week, and she always liked catching up with her partner. Ladybug dangled her legs off their usual rooftop, waiting for her black clad kitty to show up.

Landing softly next to her, he joined her sitting on the roof and gazing off to the city a bit. Sighing he spoke out, while turning to face her, “It’s a beautiful night tonight, just like you my la-“  
And that’s when Chat Noir finally got a good look at her.   
Ladybugs cheeks were completely purple and swollen, and her mask lifted up quite a bit, accommodating the pudginess. He slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to react too loudly.  
“Oh yea. By the way, I got my wisdom teeth out” she said, while holding her poufy cheeks down, an action that seemed very familiar.  
“I was about to ask what kind of akuma did that to you, but the wisdom teeth reason makes a lot more sense” he giggled out a bit. Ladybug merely gave him the evil eye and looked back out to the skyline.   
“It hurt quite a bit, you know.” She explained. “My gums aren’t reacting too well to the whole situation.”   
Again, a little bell rang inside Chat Noir’s head. Where have I heard that?  
“Turns out I was too tiny for the medication.”  
Chat then looked at her. Like, really looked at her. And just as a line of drool drizzled out of the corner of her mouth,  
“…Marinette?”


End file.
